


Two by One

by hollybennett123



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 2015 1D Kink Meme Fill, Anal, Banter, Blow Jobs, M/M, Multi, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-08 19:13:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3220274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollybennett123/pseuds/hollybennett123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Louis is a creative threesome-orchestrating genius who ends up exactly where he wants to be: at the centre of it all, all eyes on him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two by One

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a [prompt](http://1dkink2015.livejournal.com/1450.html?thread=59562#t59562) at the 2015 1D kink meme which requested "Zouiam, spitroasting: Literally what it says on the tin. Zayn having louis' mouth, liam having louis' arse, and louis being a little greedy for them."
> 
> This is like 50% banter/50% porn and I don't know why, I'm sorry. It is filthy, though, so there's that.

Louis' never really had any trouble thinking up new and different things to try when he's fucking one person, and now that he's somehow ended up fucking two, the possibilities seem pretty much endless. Sometimes it feels like everything’s spiralling out of control a little bit, him and Zayn and Liam and whatever the fuck it is they’re doing, a recipe for chaos and Louis’ _loving_ it.

He’s been a pretty regular guest in their bed these last few weeks and they’ve never had the same shag twice. He’s like some kind of creative threesome-orchestrating genius, really.

“Zayn, tell your boyfriend to stop twatting about and to hurry up and get his cock in my arse, please,” Louis says. Annoyingly, Zayn just smiles from where he’s stood by the bed fully dressed, taking his sweet fucking time like always. He peels his t-shirt off over his head, all beautiful inked skin and sharp-cut hipbones, and then makes no move whatsoever to take his jeans off.

Both of them had taken fucking forever to get Louis ready, fingering him separately and then at the same time, and he heard the sound of a condom wrapper opening behind him at least half a minute ago and now _nothing is fucking happening so help him god_.

He’s wound up and painfully hard and seconds away from begging for it. Louis Tomlinson does not _beg_ ; not yet, anyway.

“I’m _not_ ,” Liam says. Louis can’t see him, being on his hands and knees as he is, and he can’t be bothered to turn around and look, but he’s one hundred per cent sure Liam’s doing his sad frowny face. “I was just – looking.” Liam’s hands come to rest on Louis’ waist, sliding back to grope his arse and staying there.

“You can look at me while you’re fucking me, you twat, just put it in me.”

Zayn just gives Louis an amused, fond look, ignoring the murderous glare he gets in return. “You gonna let him talk to you like that, Li?” he says with a smirk. “Think you should slap him one just for being a cheeky fucker.”

Liam strokes one of his hands over Louis’ arse cheeks, just enough to have Louis tensing in anticipation, before giving him a short, sharp smack; Louis groans, cock jerking wetly, and the sting hasn’t even faded before Liam’s pushing into him in one smooth slide. That is so _not fair_ , and Louis is reduced to short broken-off sounds as he grasps at the sheets and tries not to topple over despite his legs going all wobbly with pleasure.

“Fuck, Liam, your fucking _cock_ ,” he groans as Liam bottoms out. It feels amazing, being stuffed so full, and even better when Liam starts up a steady rhythm, hands on Louis’ hips to pull him back onto him with each thrust.

“Are you actually going to get your cock out any time today?” Louis asks Zayn, who’s just sprawled himself back against the pillows, hand palming over the bulge in his jeans as he enjoys the view.

“Dunno,” Zayn tells him. “Are you going to stop being an obnoxious little shit any time today?”

“Don’t try to be funny, love, it doesn’t suit you,” Louis smiles sarcastically. Maintaining a reasonably steady voice so he can sass people while getting fucked in the arse is one of his many, varied talents.

“Don’t be _rude_ ,” Liam says, giving Louis a hard shove with his hips that nearly has Louis’ elbows giving out on him with a surprised sound. Zayn full-on _giggles_ and Louis can’t help but laugh too, trailing off into a moan.

“Fuck, Liam, right there, mate, keep that up,” Louis breathes as Liam changes angle and fucks into him that little bit rougher.

“Zayn, shut him up, will you?” Liam says, and Zayn unzips his jeans with a grin, wriggling out of them along with his boxers and chucking them on the floor.

“ _Whipped_ ,” Louis mutters under his breath.

“Oh, shut up, you arse,” Zayn laughs, moving to kneel in front of Louis, sitting back on his heels. His cock is hard, curving up, and Louis’ mouth fills with saliva as Zayn gives himself a couple of slow, tight pulls, rubbing a spit-slick thumb over the slit.

“Make me?” Louis says innocently, blinking up at him through his lashes and parting his lips. He tries not to look too pleased with himself when Zayn just stares, eyes glazed.

“Yeah,” Zayn breathes, and Louis _finally_ gets to swallow him down, groaning around Zayn’s cock as Zayn kneels up and threads his fingers through Louis’ hair. Liam’s slowed down a bit, fucking him more gently while he adjusts to having his mouth full. He’s proper lovely, Liam is. Such a polite boy.

It’s more difficult than Louis expected, trying to co-ordinate his movements to accommodate the two of them at the same time with any kind of rhythm, but when they figure it out it’s _amazing_ , the universe narrowed to this, a complete sensory overload.

“Jesus, Tommo, the mouth on you,” Zayn groans as Louis takes him deeper, the head of his cock nudging at the back of his throat as Zayn pushes in carefully. Zayn obviously starts to feel the burn in his thighs eventually, because after a while he carefully lowers himself back down to sit on his heels, a hand on the back of Louis’ head to gently encourage him down with him.

Louis spreads his knees apart a little bit more, sliding against the sheets easily so that he can dip his spine, enjoying the delicious stretch of muscle across his back. Liam loses control a little bit at that, making a high pitched little sound and dicking hard and deep in a way that has liquid heat rushing through Louis’ veins. He jostles Louis forwards with enough force that Louis ends up with an unanticipated amount of cock in his mouth unexpectedly quickly, relishing in the burn in his throat, the wet sound as he gags on it and the way Zayn trembles under him for just a second.

Zayn hauls Louis off his cock by his hair, a nice hard tug that sparks down to Louis’ cock. “Too much for you, Lou?”

“Too much?” Louis says, rolling his eyes at him; he licks obscenely just under the head as Zayn swallows thickly, eyes wide and hungry as his cock pulses hot and heavy against Louis’ lips. “Don’t insult me, Malik.”

He takes him into his mouth again, bracing himself on one hand for Liam’s next inward thrust, and lets it shove him down hard, until his nose is pressed against Zayn and his cock is lodged deep in his throat. Zayn swears, hips twitching up, and Louis swallows around him, throat tightening.

“Fuck, Lou, _fuck_ ,” Zayn gasps as Louis lets himself be rocked back and forth, working him with his throat before he has to pull back for air, sucking wetly around the head and accidentally drooling spit onto his hand where he’s wanking Zayn off. His jaw’s aching already, his arse is getting a thorough pounding and he _loves_ it, held tight between these two.

“Liam, babe, you look so good,” Zayn says, breathless, playing with Louis’ hair and trailing fingers over Louis’ bicep absentmindedly. “How does he feel, hm?”

Louis whimpers around his cock before Liam even has a chance to reply, because once they bring out the dirty talk that’s just gonna be _it_ for him.

“So good, fu- _uck_ ,” Liam says, voice strained as he rolls his hips, working in deep; quiet like he’s not sure if he’s allowed to say these things. “So hot inside, and tight; god, Lou, you look amazing like this.” His palms slide from Louis’ hips to his narrow waist, squeezing lightly and making Louis feel tiny under the warm span of his big hands.

“Hear how much he likes fucking your perfect arse, Lou?” Zayn says, voice soft in a way that suggests he’s getting pretty close himself. Louis looks up at him, makes eye contact as Zayn strokes his hair and drags his fingers over Louis’ cheek to feel the bulge of his cock underneath. “You think we can make him come like this, Li? Make him come on your massive cock while I ride his throat raw?”

It’s _Liam_ who whimpers at that, and Louis is fast getting close to coming as Liam’s thrusts get more and more brutal, nailing him perfectly every time as precome drools wet and sticky from Louis’ cock onto the bed below.

“Look at you,” Zayn tells Louis, “desperate to be stuffed full of cock. Bet you can’t even hold off long enough to get me off first.”

And oh, so _that’s_ how Zayn wants to play it. Sure, Louis’ close, but Zayn is easy and Louis knows how to win this game. He shoves back against Liam, making him groan, because if there’s anything that gets Zayn off quickly it’s hearing and seeing Liam getting close to losing it. Louis gives Zayn a couple of firm pulls and then takes him down to the base, held tight in the wet grip of his throat as Louis swallows around him before pulling away and wanking him off loose and easy with a slick hand.

“Y’sure?” Louis asks him, and his voice is all raspy and rough around the edges as he looks up at him, lips shiny and full. He bites down on his lower lip fleetingly, sharp little points of pressure, and Zayn’s eyes track the movement, dark with intent. “You sure you’re not just going to nut off all over my face while your boyfriend fucks my arse with his massive dick?”

“Fucking hell, Lou, _fuck_ ,” Zayn stammers, and then he’s coming in thick wet ribbons over Louis’ cheek and chin as Louis strokes him through it. Louis opens his mouth and gets in close so he can catch some of it, tongue darting out to wet his lips deliberately as Zayn shudders through the aftershocks. When Louis wipes the mess from his face with one hand, gets two come-wet fingers in his own mouth and sucks on them, Zayn’s breath hitches and Louis is just so fucking hard right now from everything in combination that his head’s swimming from it.

“Louis, _Lou_ ,” Liam gasps from behind him, fucking him fast and hard, hands tight on Louis’ waist. Louis digs the heels of both hands into the sheets so he can take what Liam’s giving him, Zayn tracing his fingertips over his bowed neck and tense shoulders and tipping Louis’ chin up to look at him.

“You gonna come for us, Lou?” Zayn says, and ugh, he’s so fucking gorgeous always, but especially post-orgasm.

“Christ, Liam, that’s perfect, _fuck_ ,” Louis gasps and then he’s coming hard, cock jerking untouched and spilling onto the sheets as Liam fucks him through it.

“Gorgeous,” Zayn breathes. Louis’ so fucked out and relaxed that he can barely hold himself upright as Liam pounds into him. He’s sensitive and hot all over and he can’t take much more, pushing back on shaking arms and tightening around Liam deliberately to give him what he needs. It doesn’t take long before Liam’s coming in him, erratic little thrusts as he swears under his breath and digs his fingertips bruisingly into the curve of Louis’ waist.

Liam goes still for a few seconds, stroking gentle hands over Louis’ skin and breath shuddering quietly in and out. Louis grimaces when he slides out, oversensitive still and sore in the best of ways, and as Liam moves away to dispose of the condom and Zayn goes in search of something to wipe himself down with Louis takes the opportunity to collapse sideways, rolling onto his back to avoid the wet spot and then propping himself up on his elbows. Liam gets back onto the bed on his knees and kisses him, deep and slow; Louis bites softly at Liam’s lower lip and then falls back onto the bed, grinning up at him. Liam’s all flushed and breathless and beaming and it’s totally adorable.

“Ten out of ten for Liam, A+ shagging,” Louis says, holding up a hand for Liam to high five, which he does, looking both confused and delighted. “Zayn, you get a four. You’re too fucking predictable, you have a weird obsession with coming on me, your stupid perfect face is a distraction and I’m considering not even inviting you next time to be honest, mate.”

Zayn raises an eyebrow along with a middle finger, but then shakes his head laughing and leans down to place a kiss on Louis’ forehead. As he pulls away, Louis grabs his hand and presses his lips to his palm, and Zayn’s smile is so stupidly affectionate and beautiful it’s blinding.

Closing his eyes, Louis stretches his arms above his head with a satisfied hum, rolling his shoulders and working out the stiffness from being stuck on his hands and knees for so long. He feels _amazing_. The bed dips beside him and when he opens his eyes again, Zayn’s lying on top of Liam and they’re snogging with a level of enthusiasm that shouldn’t be possible for two people who’ve both come within the last five minutes.

“Ugh, you pricks,” Louis says, flinging an arm dramatically over his eyes. It’s disgusting. No one’s given him any attention for at least the last ten entire seconds. “Get a fucking room.”

**Author's Note:**

> Write 28758923827 prompts over at the [kink meme](http://1dkink2015.livejournal.com/1450.html) and preferably a fill or 7 as well if you have the time please thanks bye


End file.
